


Drunken Ficlet: Hate Sex

by greywash



Series: Drunken!ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Drunken!ficlet, archived from Tumblr. Unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked, as always.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Anonymous requested</strong>: HATE SEX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Ficlet: Hate Sex

"There’s nothing about you I like," Sherlock says.

"Shut up," Donovan says, and pushes him down by the hair. He pushes her skirt up to her hips, and presses his face to the crotch of her knickers, breathes against the damp.

"Absolutely nothing," he tells her, sliding her knickers down her thighs.

"If you can’t find something better to do with your mouth than  _talk_ ," she says, twisting, "I’ll gag you."

Sherlock swallows, hard, as she pushes his head back. He licks his lips and slides his hand under her thigh, tugging her ankle free from her knickers. He slides forward on his knees, pushing her up against the wall.

"That’s it," she murmurs, and then exhales, sharp, as he pushes two fingers into her, slick and hot and wet.

_There’s nothing about you I like_ , he tells her without speaking, and then hisses, eyes fluttering shut, as she clenches around his fingers.


End file.
